


The Princess and The Big Bad Wolf

by MsBluebell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fighting Kink, Gift Fic, Keith is a Reluctant Princess, Knight Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Is A Bit of A Masochist, M/M, Princess Keith, Sexual Humor, Wolf Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell
Summary: Lance is the Big Bad Wolf. He guards the tower with the princess, making sure no stupid princess break in an try to marry them, and he's good at his job.Even when he's the prince in question.





	The Princess and The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStarPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarPaladin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Star!

The forest was unusually boring today, which was strange, because there were normally whole teams of knights trying to get to the tower in the center. Not that Lance cared over much, the less knights he had to deal with the better, he’d much rather scare little kids than deal with some uppity prince that thought he could get past the challenges and get the princess.

Still, it was boring. Normally there’d be some little kids edging around the forest on a dare or something, and he’d take the opportunity to scare them off and have a good laugh. He never _hurt_  the kids, just gave them a good scare that they hopefully would take as a lesson learned and stay away from the dangerous, and very cursed, woods.

Seems they’d been taking the lessons a little too well lately though, because there were none trying to get past the walls built around their villages and get to the woods. Further observation also showed that none of the kids were sleeping during their chores either, so no stealing sheep for lunch today.

In other words, this was going to be a boring day.

Lance grumbled, his ears twitching with annoyance, as he found a rock and slumped down on top of it, grumbling as he dropped his bow to the side. He leaned his cheek against his fist, grumbling more as he thought of what to do.

Hunk, his best friend in the world and the wise sage of the forest, was busy today blessing some trees or something. Lance wasn’t too sure about the details, but he knew Hunk needed absolute silence and privacy for the ritual and even Lance could admit that he was impatient and liked to talk a lot, so there was no use in him sticking around. That left the wolf alone for the most part, because he sure a _heck_  wasn’t dealing with the other guards of the forest today. Lance may have worked his way up to being top dog here, proudly donning the mantle of “The Big Bad Wolf” that others have given him, but he definitely didn’t care for the other guards. Like the trolls guarding the bridges, or that creepy witch that lived in a house made of sweets.

And _especially_  not the dragon guarding the tower. Even Lance wasn’t about to challenge the dragon, no matter how much he wanted to be the best of the best, he wasn’t dumb enough to walk up to the dragon and try shit.

So, yeah, not a lot of people worth talking to around the forest.

Lance kicked up some of the red, autumn, leaves. He scuffed his boots against the gravel of the path, waiting impatiently for _anyone_  dumb enough to appear. Weren’t there _any_  nights that wanted their hands on the princess? The princess was really beautiful and precious or something, Lance never really paid attention. The dragon was super possessive of the princess and didn’t actually let any of the others near the tower. The best anyone had ever gotten was making supply runs for the tower, where they were actually let in for a bit so they could stock the tower with the requested supplies, but they still were allowed near the princess.

Lance, of course, wasn’t allowed that close. The dragon didn’t like the idea of someone as flirtatious as him being even close enough to catch the princesses scent.

Lance snorted, kicking up a rock, what was even up with the dragon? Who was _he_  to act all possessive over someone they were all put here to guard? Sure, the princess was supposed to be super magical or something, but couldn’t they at least get a _look._

It totally wasn’t fair.

The wolf picked up his bow and pulled back the draw sting experimentally, eyeing the nonexistent targets. He tired to imagine some snooty knight trampling around the forest, all pigheaded and thinking he could get to the princess. Not while Lance was around they wouldn’t! No one was going to lay a _hand_  on the princess as long as he was here to guard the tower.

He let go of the drawstring, letting it bounce as he let the imaginary arrow fly and strike the knight, making a satisfied noise as he imagined striking a fatal wound on the armored man.

Fuck, he was _so bored_.

Lance let out a puff of breath as he leaned back on the rock, groaning as he fell and landed on the leaf covered ground. He kicked his feet up, balancing on his back and kicking the air out of sheer boredom. Maybe he should go bother Pidge? She couldn’t be doing anything /too/ important, right? The young warrior couldn’t possibly…

Wait…

Lance shot up, his ears twitching as he tilted his head and listened. A wolf reached out a tanned hand and grabbed the bow, jumping to his feet and readying himself as he listened out for the sudden noise that sounded through the forest. It was faint, very faint, but he had sharp ears.

A grin played across his face as he went after the noise, his bangles bouncing against his wrists, rings shining in the sun as he moved. He sniffed, catching on to a sweet scent and following it through the trees.

Looks like he was going to have some fun after all.

Lance snuck through the trees, careful not to make too much noise and scare off his prey. He sniffed, the sweet scent of what _must_ have been a human tempting him to rush, but he had to be _careful_  here. He didn’t get something as sweet as this going through the forest very often. Occasionally some sweet smelling children wondered through, but this person smelt older, more deep.

He swallowed, the smell was a little _too_  tempting, he’d have to be careful in case it was something he really shouldn’t be giving in to.

Still…it didn’t hurt to check.

Lance licked his lips, moving through the underbrush as he followed the scent. It was hard to move quietly with the leaves scattered across the ground, but he was _very_  careful as he moved, and kept the noise to an absolute minimum. It wouldn’t be enough by a long shot, but Lance was alright with that, a little intimidation would do him well.

Something shifted in the distance, something that flowed like fine clothe. It was hard to spot, it’s red color matching the red of the leaves almost perfectly, especially from this distance, but Lance was sharp-eyed as they came. He smirked, following after the stranger as he snuck towards the fleeing figure. They’d gotten far into the forest so far, which was impressive, but they wouldn’t get past Lance.

He stepped on a twig, drawing the stranger’s attention.

The stranger jerked to face him, and Lance nearly dropped his bow right ten and there.

The stranger was _gorgeous._

Pretty enough to be mistaken as a girl at first glance, the stranger was definitely high on the sc. He was dressed in a fine, silken, red dress embroidered well with golden thread, contrasting against the pale skin. Raven locks obscured a golden circlet decorated with a ruby. Violet eyes narrowed dangerously as the stranger raised his sword in a threating motion, “Who’s there?”

Lance shook his head, getting back into serious business mode, pretty as the guy was he wasn’t worth getting distracted and forgetting his job over. Lance raised his bow, training it on the guy as he emerged from behind the trees, “Well, well, look what we have here.”

The stranger’s violet eyes narrowed on him, “And who are you?”

“The name’s Lance.” He smirked, arrow trained on the guy, “But most call me the “Big Bad Wolf”, not to brag or anything, but I don’t think you stand a chance.”

“Never heard of you.” The stranger snarls, not even bothering to lower the sword, “And I can’t say I’m impressed so far.”

And _that_  is a blow to Lance’s pride. He’d _earned_  his title, and all the other strangers who’d snuck into the forest to get their greedy little hands on the princess at least had the decency to know about the famous figures guarding the tower before waltzing into the woods and thinking they could just catch themselves a bride. This guy had to be real pigheaded if he thought whatever plan he cooked up would work if he didn’t even know the dangers he was facing.

“You will.” Lance growled, letting a little bit of his inner wolf slip through, “I’ll be the last person you ever hear of.”

“I somehow doubt that.” The stranger glared, their sword raising a bit as they readied themselves for a fight, “I don’t plan on dying today.”

“My arrow will hit you before you sword hits me.” Lance promises, fingers itching to let the arrow fly, “I never miss.”

“You will.” The stranger promises.

“In that dress? I don’t think so.” Lance sneers, “Did you think that would work? Coming in here dressed like that isn’t going to get you any closer to that tower.”

“That’s the _last_  thing I want.” The stranger hisses dangerously, glare deepening.

A tense silence falls over them as archer and swordsman stare each other down, the atmosphere heavy as the red autumn leaves dance around them, the wind ruffling their clothes as they each wait for the other to make the first move.

Lance, ready to end this rude asshole, lets the arrow fly first. He’s close enough that he couldn’t possibly miss, and he’s got the string pulled so far back that the man should drop dead the moment it pierces his neck, just like every other idiot who came into the forest unprepared.

Only the man doesn’t drop dead like Lance expects. Instead, the stranger actually reaches up and _blocks_  the damn thing with his sword, stunning the wolf as he watches the arrow that _should_  have definitely hit fall to the ground uselessly.

Lance is too damned stunned to respond at the ridiculously impressive feat as the stranger charges him, slashing his _-oh shit that’s silver_ \- sword as the wolf barely manages to duck down. The stranger is on him in a second, taking another swing as he goes after the wolf. The brunette continues to dodge him, rolling away and getting onto all fours as he growls and lets more wolfish instincts kick in.  
He can’t let the silver touch him.

Luckily, the fool isn’t wearing real armor, only his stupid disguise. Lance can take advantage of that, there isn’t as much maneuverability in fancy dresses after all, and the guy was obviously made for speed and agility. The wolf would have to use his superior strength here. He needed to get one good blow in on the guy to take him down.

He just needed to get behind the guy and…

The rouge spins on his heels almost delicately as he dodges out of the way of Lance’s attack, bringing the hilt of his sword down on the back of Lance’s head and sending explosive pain through the wolf’s head. Lance cried out, clutching the back of his head instinctively before finding his side kicked until he rolled onto his back.

The pale beauty was stepping on his chest now, holding him down with a satin covered foot, silver sword pointed straight at Lance’s neck, “I can’t say I’m impressed.”

Lance learns three things in that moment: One, never, _ever,_ underestimate anyone who comes into the forest again. Even if they’re wearing dresses and shoes that are impractical for fighting, because guys in dresses will kick your ass if you get cocky. Second, this was the most _gorgeous_  human being he had ever laid eyes on and he would let this guy step on him anytime. Three, he was _totally into_  getting his ass kicked by guys wearing satin slippers and silken dresses.

The infamous Big Bad Wolf is left just a _little_  speechless as the rouge inches his fine sword forward _ever so_  slightly, barely scratching the tip against the skin of Lance’s neck, burning it slightly, like a hot needle poking at him. The stranger’s violet eyes settle on his own blue, and the brunette thinks he may be in love, because _damn,_ yes, this guy is totally his time. Lance has _no fucking clue_  why he’s wearing a dress out here, but he thanks whatever Gods are listening that he at least got to see it before this guy kills him.

Yeah, he could try to throw the guy off, but that sword was awful close. Hindsight sure was funny, he _really_  should have at least asked the guy’s name before he got here, or at least tried to see if he could have gotten the guy’s mind off the princess by flirting. Damn pride, Pidge always said it was going to kill him.

The guy wasn’t going to ask for last words, apparently, instead he leaned in and pushed the sword against Lance’s neck slowly and whispered, “Sweet dreams, Mr. _Big Bad Wolf_.”

That should _not_  have been so fucking hot.

“At least I’ll die being stepped on.” Lance smirked, making the guy scoff at him and grind the heel of his foot roughly into Lance’s chest. There was actually something wrong with him, because he was pretty damn sure that he should not be enjoying this so much when there was a real chance of dying.

“Princess!” A voice cut through the tension between them, causing the guy to snap and face the voice. Lance took this opportunity to kick off the guy and grab him, pinning the bastard to the ground while he was distracted by…Shiro’s...voice…

Wait…

“Shiro!” Lance’s head snapped up, turning to face the tower’s knight. He was the only one who the dragon let through to see the princess, and if he was here calling out for them than that meant…

Lance growled, suddenly not so attracted to the guy anymore as he twisted the fucker’s wrist, causing him to grind his teeth in pain, “What did you do to the princess you sick fuck?!”

 _“What?”_ The guy snapped, having the _audacity_  to sound confused, “Please don’t tell me you’re _that_  fucking stupid.”

Lance growled, digging his own heel into the guy’s back as he glared daggers into the raven skull. So that was why the guy was in a dress, it must belong to the princess. If the princess was missing…then that must mean the guy had somehow gotten to the tower and switched clothes with the princess at some point. The princess could be out there, with a whole band of other rouges or knights, while this bastard was sent out as a distraction.

“Shiro!” He called out for the knight, sure that the man could help get information on how to find the princess before the band got out of the forest, “I found an intruder over here!”

The rouge froze under him, and the sound of heavy metal footfall sounded through the forest as the knight rushed in their direction. The guy thrashed under him as the sound drew closer and closer, but the wolf growled and tightened his grip, keeping the rouge pinned as Shiro broke through the tree line.

“Lance, I-“ Shiro burst past the bushes. The man froze in place when his eyes landed on them, the brown orbs blowing wide as he took in the sight before him, “ _What are you doing_?”

“Shiro, I’m glad you’re here.” Lance smiled at the knight, “I caught this guy wondering around the forest, I was able to catch him-“

“I had you _pinned_  before Shiro distracted me.” The guy growled, “You should thank him, because otherwise you’d be _dead_.”

Lance twisted the guy’s arm a bit, causing him to hiss and Shiro to make a distressed noise as he turned back to face the knight, “So, anyway, I _caught_  this guy wondering around the woods and thought you could question him to find the princess.”

“ _Lance_.” Shiro’s voice sounded _so_  distressed that Lance couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy, “That _is_  the princess.”

A sudden silence fell over the clearing as Lance processed the words. It took a while longer than it should have, because he couldn’t quite believe them the first few times they rolled around his head. When they did, however, he felt an immediate sense of dread and embarrassment, “ _What_?”

“Get off of him!” Shiro commanded, panicked, and rushed to nudge Lance off. The wolf went easily, too panicked himself to bother doing anything else. Shiro helped the princess to his feet, brushing the boy off as he did, “Are you alright princess? We should get you back to the tower so you can-“

“I am _not_  going back to that _stupid_  tower.” The princess hissed, pushing away from the knight with a fierce glare, “I’ve spent my _whole damn life_  there, and I’m _not_  going to wait for some asshole prince to come along and drag me out. I’m _leaving.”_

“Keith.” Shiro laid a gentle hand on the princess’ shoulder, “I know you don’t like being alone in that tower, but you _know_  why you’re in there. Anyone who can manage to…deflower you...will…”

“Then I’ll _stab_  anyone who tries.” Keith hisses, stomping past Shiro, “Or I’ll get out of these _damn dresses_  and no one will _know_  who I am.”

“I thought you liked the dresses.” Shiro tried, wincing when Keith turned his glare on him.

“That was back when wearing them was a _choice_  and not something I was _made_  to do.” Keith growled, “I’m secure in my masculinity Shiro, but this is a bit much! Why do I have to wear them _all_  the time.”

“The dragon-“

“ _Fuck_  the dragon. I should be allowed to _go outside_.” The princess was not having Shiro’s excuses today, crossing his arms as he glared holes into the man, “This is the _first time_  I’ve been outside.”

“And you almost got killed.” Shiro placated, indicating toward Lance’s direction.

“I had that guy _pinned_  before you distracted me!” Keith growled, waving a hand towards Lance, “And I am absolutely _not_ -“

The princess didn’t get to finish that sentence, because suddenly the dragon came out of _nowhere_  and swooped the guy right before Lance’s very eyes. He could hear the princesses’ loud cruses for a good few minutes afterwards as the large creature dragged the boy right back to his tower.

Lance and Shiro both blinked before sharing a look.

“I…” Shiro shrugged, shuffling a bit as he indicated towards the tower, “…I better go after him.”

“Yeah.” Lance answered, dazed, “You should.”

Lance watched Shiro go as he gave chase, heading straight towards the tower where the dragon had already landed, it’s long body coiling around the top as it dropped the princess through the skylight window. He couldn’t make out the form of the princess as he was dropped into the tower, but he could tell by the dragon’s satisfied huff that the princess wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

 _Fuck_.

The wolf fell, landing in a sitting position as he ran his hands through his hair, letting out a breath as his blue eyes flickered back towards the tower. He had _not_  actually expected to ever see the princess, much less expected the princess to be like _that_. Somehow he’d expected someone more dainty or something.

And, _shit_ , now he was going to be having fantasies about the princess now. Hunk was going to _kill_  him.

Lance was supposed to be _protecting_  the princesses’ virginity, not imagining the guy as the world’s best power bottom.

Lance let out a stressed sigh, already knowing that he was going to be trying to break inside that tower by the time the next full moon came. Why couldn’t he ever like people that _weren’t_  high risk? And why did the princess have to be so _gorgeous_?

“I can’t believe I told the princess I liked being stepped on.” Lance cried to himself, letting his back hit the forest floor as he stared mournfully into the sky, “Oh man, I _tried to kill_  the princess.”

To be fair, he didn’t _know_  it was the princess. He’d never even _seen_  the guy, how was he supposed to expect the princess to escape the fucking dragon and get this far into the woods?

“Oh _no.”_ Lance whispered to himself, horrified, “He’s a total badass.”

Why did he have to have a thing for people who could kick ass? This was _not_  helping him. He was supposed to make sure that the guy _never_  had sex. Yet, here Lance was, thinking about how he could tear that pretty red dress up with his teeth. If the guy had thick thighs than the brunette was _done for_.

“Hunk is going to have to lock me up for the full moon.” Lance told a stay leaf, “I can _not_  go full wolf and try to break into the tower. I will actually die.”

Oh, but what a way to go.

Maybe he could woo the princess with his charms and natural good looks…

“Nope.” Lance forced himself back into a sitting position, “Nope, no, no. This is the _last_  person you should be trying to seduce.”

The wolf nodded to himself, filled with new determination as he jumped to his feet, grabbing his bow and turning his back on the tower. He totally had this, totally, he wouldn’t lay a _finger_  on the princess. He could totally bury those fantasies, totally, he wasn’t lying to himself at all. He’d go see how the nymphs were doing and forget all about the princess, then he wouldn’t ever have to worry about not sticking little Lance in the guy again.

* * *

 

He totally didn’t have this at all, especially not when the princess started sneaking out regularly and seemed to make it his personal mission to seduce the wolf.

That’s what it _felt_  like anyway, because if wasn’t fair that the princess did, in fact, have thighs that could crush his head between them and ran around in silk dresses while wielding a sword that he obviously knew how to use. He’d almost gotten out of the forest a few times too, sending many of the inhabitants into a near panic.

Most notably? Himself.

“It’s not _fair_  Hunk.” The wolf cried, burying his face into his arms, “He’s…he’s…like…perfectly my type.”

“I know.” Hunk hummed, “You said that last time he got out. After he threw the two of you into the river.”

“That was the most sexual swim I ever took.” Lance groaned, “He was all pressed up to me, and his dress was _clinging_  to him…”

“I’m going to stop you there buddy.” Hunk groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “And just remind you that it’s our _job_  to make sure this guy stays a virgin.”

Yeah, he knew, and he was devastated. He agonized over that knowledge ever since the princess first stepped on him and held a sword to his neck, “I can totally date him without having sex.”

“Would you though?” Hunk raised a brow, “You love sex.”

“I love romance more.” Lance pointed out, straightening himself up to looked at his best friend, “I’d be willing to give up sex for romance.”

“Are you interested in Princess Keith _romantically_  or are you just infatuated?” Hunk question, turning back to his mixing bowls, “Because that’s a serious commitment Lance. The princess is going to have to spend the rest of his life a virgin or else a lot of people are going to be in danger. If you try to start something up with him then he’s _going_  to get attracted, don’t go starting anything and hurting him if you’re not going to see it through, because you might be his only chance at a real relationship if you approach him like that.”

“That…going a little far…don’t you think?” The wolf tilted his head.

“Lance.” Hunk sighed, and it was the special kind of sigh Lance _knew_  his friend reserved for him, placing down his mixing bowl as he tuned towards the wolf, “Everyone has started to notice that he always goes straight for you whenever he escapes lately.”

“ _What_!” Lance perked up, suddenly feeling a lot happier, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed, turning to face the wolf fully.

“So, what? I have a chance?” Lance felt hope swell in his chest.

“Maybe.” Hunk shrugged, “But you need to seriously think about this Lance. He’s probably going to want commitment, and you’re going to have to be willing to deal with that, or deal with the fallout if you try and it doesn’t work out. Cuddles and kisses are fine, but you wont _ever_  get to have sex again if this becomes serious.”

Lance hummed, feeling his body drop a bit at the reminder. It wasn’t fair, to him or to the princess, and he wished he could change it, but that was just the way things were.

He /had/ to go and catch feelings for the _one_  guy he wasn’t allowed to sleep with.

“It’s a good thing I like cuddles.” Lance chuckled.

Hunk just gives him a worried frown.

* * *

  
Lance would remember that conversation the next time he saw the princess.

He decided to test out Hunk’s little speculation this time, finding a nice spot under an oak tree to wait for the princess to find _him_  rather that the other way around for once. So he leans back, resting against the tree, a bouquet or flowers hidden on the other side, and waits.

The princess does find him eventually, bursting through the tree line and huffing like he was personally offended by having to hunt the wolf down. He takes one look at the wolf and scolds heavily, “Lance.”

“Hello there love!” Lance waves casually, keeping it cool, “How are you?”

“Running from Shiro.” Keith raises a brow at him, “I’m surprised you weren’t hunting for me.”

“Awww, what’s the matter love?” Lance smirks, “Miss me?”

“Like a leech.” The princess scoffs, “What are you even doing?”

“Just resting.” Lance shrugs, “Though, now that I’ve seen your beautiful face, I feel completely recovered now.”

“Still hitting on me then?” Keith snorts, but despite his attitude he walks over an plops down next to the wolf, not caring if his silk dress got dirty. Lance feels a sense of smug satisfaction at the action and reaches around the trunk to pluck up his bouquet and hand it to the raven haired boy, “I got you something.”

“Flowers?” Keith raises an eyebrow, “How original.”

He still takes the flowers, holding them between his hands, not throwing them away at all. Lance looks away and pretends not to see it when Keith takes a subtle sniff of them, “I just thought you’d like a gift, your grace.”

Keith snorts again, “Yeah, right.”

That sit like that, the princess not making any moves to escape at all despite time being against him, Shiro would catch up to him soon, but he stayed anyway. Lance took it as a good sign for things to come.

“Not going to step on me today princess?”

“Shut up Lance.”

He could get used to this. He really could. He could imagine the two of them like this forever, being closer than this, because Keith was amazing, and interested enough to look for the wolf instead of making a break for him. Lance smiled, resting against the base of the tree, watching from the corner of his eye as the princess tried to secretly admire the flowers the wolf had given him. 

Yeah, he could see himself giving this a chance.

* * *

 

Everything comes to a head when, suddenly, Keith is less hunting him down to step on him and Lance finds himself with a lap full of princess, dressed his nicest dress, and biting at the wolf boy’s neck. Pale hands sneaking under Lance’s clothes as the princess squeezes him between those thick, thick, thighs.

 _Well fuck_.

It takes all the willpower in Lance’s body to resist taking it a step further every time, but this becomes a _thing_  for them. And he’s never quite sure how far is _too_  far for them, but so far it seem like he can thrust against the princesses back and thighs without it bringing disaster to everyone here. Keith, for his part, seems to just enjoy the creativity Lance is forced to come up with to keep the princess from going all the way.

And if the princess still steps on him…well…that’s his business.

(And Shiro’s, that one time the poor guy walked in on them, he never recovered.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not super proud of this one (probably because it's a BDay present an thus automatically not good enough), but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
